The Castellius Bloodline
The Castellius bloodline is one of the original 7 bloodlines. Founding The castellius bloodline was not created by one of Neferata lieutenant's. But in fact a child who was thieving Neferata's house one night. The child was known as Arak Harn and had been trying to get revenge on the people who had sacrificed his parents for mystic powers. And, after many times giving the authorities ample evidence that Neferata and her lieutenant's were practising dark rituals, finally decided rob the house to show some other village authorities that this Queen was performing human sacrifices. While in the castle he got lost for 4 days and nights, wondering aimlessly while avoiding guards and Neferata and her lieutenant's. As a parent less child and a beggar, he was starving and malnourished until finally he came across a strange crimson liquid in a golden goblet. At first he was worried that It could be poison, but knew that he probably would die before finding any other drink that didn't look suspiciously like it could kill him. He drank from the golden cup. Afterwards he felt dizzy, he hearing was muffled, he couldn't see clearly and he felt like he was going to collapse. He was convinced, He was going to die. He drank a strange liquid and it was poison. Death didn't scare him as he had lost everything anyway. But hearing Neferata approaching the hall he ran out and hid under a table the length of a house. There he lay to die. Or so he thought... After A deep coma hidden under The vast Oak table of Neferata's castle he awoke. Confused why he wasn't dead, and even more confused that the world looked different. He heard talking and could see some light from outside the cloth that covered the great oak slab, he realised that he had awoke at the time of a great feast, Trying to find a way out without drawing attention to himself, he stumbled in to Neferata's legs. Doing exactly what he didn't want to do, draw attention to himself. She pulled this child out from under the table, staring in to his eyes, Neferata saw that they were red and that he had mighty fangs. Knowing he had drunk from The elixir of life. Oddly, however, instead of just tearing Arak's heart out, She gave him a choice, live forever with the other vampires, Becoming Neferata's undead son (for since becoming a vampires she had realised that she could not give birth to a child) or die. Naturally, he chose to live by Neferata's side, Becoming the queens foster child. But this Adoption was a ruse. As Arak had hated her in life, he completely despised her in undeath, for she was practicing many more dangerous forms of necromancy on the population of Lahmia. He stayed by her side for 2 reasons: firstly, he was unsure about vamprism, and didn't want to kill himself by not feeding enough, or too often, Secondly, He was planning on using the dark arts and weapon skills that she teached him against her to doom her in a limbo as a vampric wraith. During this time, he gave 7 people the blood kiss to make a small coven of vampires. At the sacking of Lahmia, The time had come for Arak to escape with his teachings. But alas, he could not. As although he lost his family to this monster, He had grown to love her as a son loves a mother. He stayed at Neferata's side. Even when she commanded him to leave and escape. Disgusted by this, the 7 vampires that Arak had made left Lahmia without there leader. Enraged by this, Arak vowed that he would drink there blood and doom there soul to eternal torment. After Neferata had left the city, Arak Started his blood quest, Telling Neferata that he needed to reclaim his honour. And so over the next 1200 years he hunted down all but three vampires (only 1 was of original founding). Who eluded him and restarted the bloodline time and time again. Angered by this, Arak left and set off for Neferata's castle. On his arrival, Arak bent down on one knee and told her of this failure. Neferata was angered by this stain on her mothers name and vowed that should ever a lahmian meet a Castellius vampire, They would have to tear it limb from limb and feed its body to doom wolves, or else suffer the wrath of both Neferata and Arak. Alas though, Neferata was destined to fall out of this grace the 'child' as she despised men, seeing them as no better than livestock. And one day Arak slipped up. In a fight with her blood wolves (who were her pet wolves in life), which she trained and bestowed vamprism on to, Arak killed them. Nobody truly knows why he attacked the wolves, but rumour was that he had fallen in love with a girl and the wolves had ripped her apart. When the slyest of the lahmian's, Ivanka told Neferata of what he had done. She was enraged and told Ivanka To come and bring him to her to answer for his crimes. Arak drank the blood of a vampire that day. As he drank deep from the blood of the Lahmian he grew 2 mighty wings and the power of flight. It is said that he flew with the body of Ivanka in his hands, dropping her through the roof of Neferata's castle. Crashing down onto the floor in front of Neferata with a thud. Cursing Arak's name, she decreed that he was little more than a selfish and lowly thief. Disowning him as her son, Arak sought out his people of the Castellius (which is what they called themselves) and told them of this betrayal, disgusted by how there leader had been tricked by this everliving queen, (and the fact that he was the founder of the bloodline, He did also have to kill any who claimed to be the lord of the bloodline) he assumed command and became Lord of the Castellius. The 2 bloodlines have been at each other's throat's ever since. Bloodline Information Although the vampires of the Castellius bloodline vary. They are all typically people who have been wronged, but have no power (or not enough) to wreak vengeance on those who wronged them, a bit like followers of Malal. It has even been rumoured that they are secret worshippers of Malal, however they strongly refuse this. There recruits are princes who were ousted unfairly by opponents. Of wizards who ad there works taken by the empire and then exiled. Of Of warriors who were tortured mercilessly and sold as slaves from spoils of war. All followers are people couldn't make those who harmed them pay in there mortal life. And as such every Castellius vampire is given a choice if they want vamprism or not, as every vampire from the bloodline knows how it feels to be wronged. The Castellians armies contain lots wolves and mounted vampires and skeleton's. Curiously enough, a lot of them become mercenaries. The price is usually the same: Tell us where this person that hurt you is and we will kill them as long as we have the blood. They will never ever kill someone unless its a good reason, and if they find the hirer lied to kill a ex partner of politician. they would rip the person limb from limb Category:Bloodlines Category:Tomj8937